Shamanatic Chaous
by WhiteWolfGoddess
Summary: A story about ten Shaman King characters Yoh, Hao, Anna, Jun, Choco, Horo, Lyserg, Ryu, Prillica, and Ren and how they get into chaotic after chaotic mess... again and again.


Hao Asakura yawned, "What am I doing here again? I feel like a complete idiot."

It was around 9:00 pm and the sky was sprinkled with little stars. The ten of them (Yoh, Anna, Ren, Jun, Prillica, Choco, Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, and Hao) were at Yoh's place for a sleepover. Another fun-filled night for everyone.

Just don't ask why Hao's there.

"What IS Hao doing here?" Horo pointed at the longhaired shaman. Yoh laughed nervously, "Well, he is an Asakura, and he is my older brother…"

"Then treat me like your older brother and let me go back to my ROOM!" He stood up angrily. Anna sighed, "Why? So you can go back to reading those dirty adult magazines of yours?" Choc leaped to his feet.

"Hao reads PORN?" Instantly, all the boys crowded around him, full of questions.

"Mikkihisa lets you READ them?"

"How do you get them? Do you shoplift them or have Luchist do it?"

"Can I borrow one?"

"Let's go to Hao's room and see some…"

"SHUT UP!" Anna ran over to the opened door and slammed it shut. Instantly, all the boys fell silent. Jun smiled, "Let's play a game. And Ren, what exactly did you wanted to see in Hao's room?"

"Umm…" Ren blushed.

Prillica laid down ten sticks. Nine of them were numbered from the numbers 1-9, but the last one had the word 'king' on it.

"What are we playing?"

"King." Anna picked up the sticks; "We're going to a game similar to truth or dare. First, we draw sticks." Everyone reached over and took one. Lyserg looked at his, "I got the king stick."

"Good. Now, choose up to two numbers and order them to do something." The green-haired shaman thought for a moment, "Number 2 massages number 4's back!"

Horo reluctantly gave Ren a massage. After that, everyone understood what the point of the game was.

DRAW! Yoh was king.

Ryu coddled up with Choco.

DRAW! Ren was king.

Anna whacked Horo with a broom handle.

DRAW! Horo was king.

Ren tickled Prillica until she was blue in the face.

DRAW! Jun was king.

Lyserg kissed Hao on the cheek and called him uncle, before running to the bathroom to puke.

DRAW! Prillica was king.

Anna nuzzled Ren's neck.

DRAW! Hao was king. He grinned slowly, and then yelled, "Number 1 has to go and steal a bottle of beer, while number 5 drinks it!" Jun stood up and replied, "Where's the beer?"

In the end, Jun stole it from Mikki's private liquor collection. Ren gulped as she came back up with the brown bottle in hand. She handed it to him.

Cautiously, he took the bottle and pried the cap open. _Alright, Ren. Here it goes..._ He chug it down. Everyone cheered loudly as the bottle's contents slowly started to vanish.

Finally, the purple-haired shaman slammed the bottle down with a bang. He growled, "Damn you Hao."

DRAW! Anna was king.

Yoh whipped Ryu.

DRAW! Prillica was king.

Anna backhand Choco across the face.

DRAW! Ren was king. The shaman grinned evilly, "Number 3 French Kisses number 7!"

Yoh and Hao looked at each other. The headphone kid gulped, "Uh, do we really have to do this?"

"OF COURSE!" Ren grinned again and sat back down. Yoh looked at his brother. Hao just kept his blank look on. Finally, the younger brother sighed and whispered, "Hold still." Hao gave him looked at him, confuse.

"Hm?" Before anyone could figure out what's going on, Yoh lunged foreword, grabbed Hao by the back of his head, and press their lips together.

Everyone was silent. Horo whispered, "I'm scared…"

Finally, the two had no choice but to break away from their passionate embrace.

DRAW! Horo was king.

Lyserg ripped off Ryu's pants, leaving him in boxers.

DRAW! Jun was king.

Prillica tried to steal Hao's poncho, only to be caught and kicked in the face.

DRAW! Ryu was king.

Lyserg gave Ryu back his pants.

DRAW! Choco was king.

Yoh went out the door to steal a crate of beer. While he was gone, everyone else beat up poor Choco! Anna yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"What?"

"Having Yoh go steal some beer! We're too young to drink. Ren was the only exception!" Choco sniffed and replied that stealing beer was the only thing he could think of. So in the end, once Yoh came back with the beer, they had no choice but to sip out of the brown, disgusting bottles of liquor.

"That's it! I'm going back to the guest rooms. There's no common sense here!" Ren slowly got up and wobbled to the door. Jun (who's still sober) looked at her brother, "Ren! But you're still drunk!" Ren spun around, "AM NOT!" and crashed into a wall. He wasn't hurt, but unfortunately, his hair was, how do you say this, stuck.

"WAAA! I'M AN ANGEL!" Ryu opened the window. It doesn't' take a genius that he's already had too much to drink. Prillica screamed pitifully, "NO RYU! WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR…" but he jumped out anyways.

There was a sickening thud.

Lyserg and Choco were dancing around wearing nothing but a towel with a lampshade on their heads. They started singing:

"I got to get it, got to get it into my spirit,

I feel my body is moonlit.

That's only my benefit.

I know what I want is the Force."

Yoh and Hao, meanwhile, were cuddled up with each other. Yoh grinned, " I love you Hao." The older shaman smirked, "Back at ya." Slowly, the two of them got up and made their way to the bathroom. The door slammed shut, locking with a small click. After that, only muffled moans could be heard coming from that direction.

Horo, meanwhile, helped rip Ren's hair from the wall, before the two boys went to a bed together, hand in hand.

_Oww… my head. _Hao slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Like most people who suffered from drinking too much, he was having something known as a 'hangover'. Even the slightest movement he made caused his head to practically scream in pain. Well, that's what you get when you're only 13 and decided to go and get yourself drunk.

Unfortunately, he looked down. And screamed. Not because of the hangover or the strange welts on his legs or anything like that.

But because he was on top of Yoh, naked.

Ren twitched. _Is that Hao screaming? No offense, but he sounds like a little girl… _He opened his eyes the same time Horo did.

And the first thing they saw was, umm, each other.

"ARGG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?"

"HEY! I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"


End file.
